The present invention relates generally to light fixtures, and more particularly, to an annular under cabinet halogen light fixture configured with improved mounting capabilities.
In recent years, low wattage accent lighting has become popular in home decorating. In one form of this accent lighting, strings of low voltage incandescent lights have been mounted beneath kitchen cabinets. More recently, low profile light fixtures incorporating small halogen lamps have become popular. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,572 granted Jun. 20, 1995 to Steven P. Weinstock, et al. Such light fixtures can generate high temperatures.
In many jurisdictions the local government mandates that electrical installations meet certain codes, such as the National Electrical Code (NEC). They also require that light fixtures and the way they are mounted not exceed specified temperatures in order to ensure against fires.
The present invention is directed to solving the problem of providing an annular halogen light fixture that can be easily and conveniently mounted to the underside of a wooden cabinet.